Defenders of Etheria
by PowerBoi
Summary: This is the script for a planned comic series I'm writing that's set within the MOTU universe.
1. Prologue

_Featuring:_ Cap'N Diamond-Eye, Teela [Secondaries: Webb, Rivet-Head, Statixx, Magmus, Skeletor]

Summary: A group of Space Pirates come across the co-ordinates for a wormhole that leads to Greyskull. Hijinks ensue as Cap'N Diamond-Eye sets a chain of events in motion.

* * *

Page 1:

**Panel#1: **[We see the exterior of Castle Greyskull]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [Speech Bubble] At last, we're here.

**Panel#2: **[We see Cap'N Diamond-Eye, along with his crew-Webb, Rivet-Head, Statixx and Magmus- teleporting on the land bridge between Greyskull and the mainland]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [Confident Speech] 'Tis been several hours since we left Primus, and now we've arrived at our destination. Rivet-'ead.

[Half-panel, Rivet-Head is holding what looks like a rocket launcher on his shoulder-

Cap'N Diamond-Eye [Speech Bubble] Make us an entrance. We 'ave a 'special' meeting with the owner of this rock

**Panel#3:** [Rivet-Heat pulls the trigger, firing the rocket launcher]

**Panel#4:** [the rocket hits the drawbridge, resulting in a large explosion that doesn't damage the Castle's walls, but unhooks the drawbridge]

[Half-panel, the drawbridge collapses, leaving the castle wide open]

**Panel#5:** [Cap'N Diamond-Eye, seeing an oppourtunity, unsheathes his twin-bladed weapon before turning towards his underlings]

Cap'N Diamond Eye: [yelling] "Avast, Mutants o' Primus! Tonight, we take this forsaken castle and all of its' riches fer our own! Fer fortune and evil!

[Half-Panel, the other pirates unsheath their weapons before running toward the Drawbridge to seize this rare opportunity.]

* * *

Page 2:

**Panel#6: **[Inside the Castle, we see a familiar face sitting on the Sorceress' throne-it's Teela, wearing the Snake headdress.]

[Half-panel, we see a close-up of Teela's face, showing surprise when she senses an intruder inside Castle Greyskull]

**Panel#7: **[In the halls of Greyskull, Cap'N Diamond-Eye comes across an empty room.]

**Panel#8:** Statixx: [Sarcasm] Wonderful find, Captain.

[Half-panel, Cap'N Diamond Eye snarls at Statixx]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye [Speech Bubble] Watch yer tone, Statixx. It just so 'appens we've come across the right place.

**Panel#9:** [Teela hurries down the corridor, snake staff in hand as she shows desperation]

Teela: [Thought caption] I just hope I'm not too late.

**Panel#10:** [Cap'N Diamond-Eye sees a faint glowing light from across the room.]

Cap'N Diamond Eye: [pleased] Foller that glow.

* * *

Page 3:

**Panel#11: **[Teela suddenly arrives at the empty corridor.]

[Half-panel, she spots the glowing light, before rushing over to the glow.]

Teela: [shocked] No...no, no, no!

**Panel#12: **[After following the glow, Cap'N Diamond-Eye arrives at the glow's source; a dark purple seal adorned with the Mark of Greyskull-the Iron Cross on He-Man's Belt-]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: Airachnos.

[Half-panel, Airachnos approaches the purple seal, carrying a weathered scroll as the Mutants watched with glee]

**Panel#13:** [As Airachnos reads from the scroll, the purple glowing light goes dim].

Airachnos: [In a trance] Ancient spirits of evil, heed my call. Let these fragile walls of Greyskull fall.

**Panel#14:** [Suddenly, Teela arrives, wielding the staff in hand as she confronts the Pirates]

Teela: [Horrified] What have you done?!

**Panel#15:** [Cap'N Diamond-Eye sees Teela before brandishing his cutlass, smiling a toothy grin.]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: Ah, ye be just in time, old one.

[Half-Panel, Teela brandishes the staff before readying herself to strike]

Teela: Child, you have no idea what you have unleashed. An evil far older than the cosmos, and one that cannot be tamed by the likes of you.

* * *

Page 4:

**Panel#16: **[A close-up of Diamond-Eye's face conveys that he knows full well what he's unleashed-and doesn't care.]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [smiles darkly] Aye, be be right, hag. Fer I've discovered somethin' more powerful than mere trinkets.

**Panel#17: **[Suddenly, the vault slowly begins to open, as two red eyes peer out from the void, just as the other Pirates watch in awe]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [Speech Bubble] Do not try t'sway me from this path. With this evil being freed, I can rejoice as he tears this world asunder. I imagine 'e would too.

**Panel#17:** [a yellow skeletal hand gripped one side of the door, pulling itself free from the void]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [Speech Bubble] Th' days of Greyskull are over, wench. No longer shall I have te stomach the knowledge that my ancestor will remain cooped up in limbo. Now...

* * *

Page 5:

**Panel#18: **[A full-page spread depicts the creature that has been freed from its' imprisonment-Skeletor.]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [Speech Bubble] Long live...Skeletor.


	2. Origin of Sai-Borg

_Featuring:_ Teela, Sai-Borg (as the TRX-80 Service Droid). [Secondaries: Random Merchant, Shopkeeper]

Summary: 200 years later, a new champion arises from the most unlikeliest of sources.

Cover: Our cover is the Classic Power Sword imbedded in stone-but with a twist. Half of the sword is shrouded in darkness, with Skeletor's shadow looming over the blade, whilst the other half is juxtaposed against a futuristic backdrop.

* * *

Page 1:

**Panel#1: **[Full-page spread to establish the setting; it is a surprisingly different setting than Greyskull, a futuristic cityscape swarming with citizens of varying colours, shapes and sizes]

Random Merchant: [Speech Bubble] Twelve shanix?!

**Panel#2: **[We see the Random Merchant inside a small shop, arguing with the shop's owner as a TRX-80 Service Droid stands behind the Random Merchant]

Random Merchant: [Baffled Speech Balloon] This must be some kind of joke. You-you won't find a cheaper, or-or more reliable service droid anywhere else! This bolt-bucket's worth at least Twenty.

Shopkeeper: [stone-faced] No. That thing is defective.

**Panel#3:** [A close-up of the Random Merchant's face shows that he is angry, obviously not satisfied with such a proposition.]

Random Merchant: Is not defective.

[Half-panel shows the TRX-80 drone accidentally destroying a nearby production crate, as opposed to lifting it]

**Panel#4:** [The shopkeeper, bemused, glares at the Random Merchant, as if he was expecting his customer to pay for the droid's malfunction]

* * *

Page 2:

**Panel#5: **[Cut to outside this futuristic city, where the Random Merchant is sluggishly dragging the defective drone behind him]

Random Merchant: [grunting] Stupid rust-worn contraption.

[Half-panel, we see the TRX-80 drone being towed away on a wheelbarrow, his damaged joints producing dangerous sparks]

**Panel#6: **[After much walking, the Merchant comes across what looks like a vast jungle, before stopping to catch his breath.]

Random Merchant: [exhausted] If-puff-I cannot sell you-cough...

**Panel#7:** [Suddenly, the Merchant pushes his drone off a cliff as he finishes the statement].

Random Merchant: I can at least toss you out fer scrap.

**Panel#8:** [the TRX-80 is seen falling down the cliff face.]

[Half-Panel, the drone disappears, followed by a faint 'crash' sound]

**Panel#9:** [relieved, the Random Merchant walks away from the site, dragging his wheelbarrow with him]

Random Merchant: Well one thing's fer sure...

* * *

Page 3:

**Panel#10: **[We see a heavily damaged TRX-80 at the bottom, his body smashed into pieces from the fall.]

Random Merchant: [Speech Bubble] I won't e'er be held responsible fer ditching a bad tool.

**Panel#11: **[Some time passes, the TRX-80 unit's eyes blacked out...]

[Half-panel, just as the TRX-80's optics suddenly flash open]

**Panel#12:** [POV shot as the TRX-80 drone slowly regains its' eyesight].

[Half-Panel, TRX-80 slowly pulls himself together.]

**Panel#13:** [Covered in dirt, grime and moss, the TRX-80 begins to walk aimlessly through the rainforest, missing a large chunk of it's right foot and it's left arm.]

Page 3:

**Panel#14: **[After wandering through the thick vines, the TRX-80 drone finds itself quickly running out of power.]

[Half-Panel, the drone hears a loud animal roar coming from nearby.]

**Panel#15: **[Curious, the TRX-80 follows the roar to it's source, keeping an optic on it's rapidly decreasing energy levels]

**Panel#16:** [Suddenly, the TRX-80 stumbles upon a green-skinned woman being ambushed by a Croco-Bear.]

[Half-Panel, the TRX-80 drone acts on instinct, goaded into helping the female.]

**Panel#17:** [A mid-shot as The Croco-Bear lunges at it's prey, swinging its' paw at the green-skinned female...]

[Half-Panel, only to face the TRX-80 drone, who tries to defend the green-skinned stranger from the Croco-Bear's wrath.]

**Panel#18:** [Enraged at the machine's inexplicable stubborness, the Croco-Bear prepares to land another strike.]

[Half-Panel, as the Green-Skinned stranger stuns the creature with a magic spell. She is Teela, but in a much different, weaker form.]

* * *

Page 4:

**Panel#19: **[Dripping oil from it's wounds, the TRX-80 drone's optics black out from a quick loss of energy reserves.]

[Half-Panel, the drone falls to the ground in a lifeless heap]

**Panel#20: **[Taking pity, Teela casts a spell on the comatose TRX-80 drone before teleporting away into thin air]

Bamf!

**Panel#21:** [Cut to the interior of the Crystal Castle, which has seen better days as evidenced from it's faded paint and moss-covered walls.]

[Half-Panel, the TRX-80 drone slowly awakens on a slab of wood.]

**Panel#22:** [A mid-shot of Teela as she approaches the now-rebuilt TRX-80]

Teela: Curious how you ended up here, of all places. Nevertheless, I thank you for your help.

* * *

Page 5:

**Panel#23:** [a close-up of TRX-80 shows signs of confusion.]

[Half-Panel, as the ex-TRX-80 analyses it's new body.]

Drone: Krtz...systems fully restored. Observation; limb modules for the left arm and foot have been repaired. Conclusion; outside assistance.

**Panel#24:** [Teela gently places a finger on the fully rebuilt TRX-80 as she showed a gentle smile]

Teela: Your circuitry was damaged beyond repair, even before you came to my aid. I did what I could to repair your damaged parts.

**Panel#25:** [the now rebuilt TRX-80 looks at Teela questioningly, before bowing it's head]

Drone: Vrtz...gratitude; earned. Priorities; serve the public without question or hesitation.

**Panel#26:** [Teela then stands up from beside the fully-repaired drone before helping it to its' feet]

Teela: Very well. Update priorities.

**Panel#27: **[TRX-80 then freezes in place as he runs mental diagnostic procedures.]

TRX-80: [Speech Bubble] Updating priorities. New priorities are; Protect those weaker than oneself. Defend peace and all forms of life regardless of the cost. And uphold justice.

**Panel#28:** [Teela than walked over to a large chest before opening it as she addresses the Drone]

Teela: Since you have displayed courage and incredible endurance in the face of danger, it is only fitting that I give you the tool for opposing the forces of evil.

**Panel#29:** [POV shot as Teela opens the chest, revealing a glowing blue Power Sword]

Teela: TRX-80, in these dire circumstances, it is only logical to pass this Sword down to you. Etheria will not fall. For when the forces of darkness launch their attack, when all hope seems lost...

* * *

Page 6:

**Panel#30:** [A full-page spread shows Teela passing the metaphorical 'torch' to the newly christened Sai-Borg.]

Teela: _You _will be ready. Now rise, Sai-Borg of Etheria, and take your place among the Wielders of the Sword of He.


	3. Tyranny of Skeletor

_Featuring:_ Ram-Man, Ram-Man, Kay-La, Air-Bag. [Secondaries: Snake-Men Warriors, Soldiers of Grayskull, Cap'N Diamond-Eye's Pirates]

Writer: Screampool2009. Artist: TBD

Summary: Set two months before the events of Chapter 1, this tells the story of how the Defenders of Etheria were formed.

Cover: Our cover, like the last one, features the Power Sword. However, the lightning from the Sword is segmented into five pictures, each one representing a different character [Air-Bag, Ark-Hull, Kay-La, Rowdy-Ruff and Banshee].

* * *

Page 1:

**Panel#1: **[We open in the interior of a library, where Air-Bag is busy sorting out a small shelf filled with data entries]

Air-Bag: [Whistles]

**Panel#2: **[Behind him, we see Ram-Man (no, not the MOTU Ram-Man) walking in the entrance.]

Ram-Man: [Speech Balloon] I see everything's in working order.

[Half-Panel, Air-Bag freezes after hearing Ram-Man's voice]

**Panel#3:** [Ram-Man then walks over to where Air-Bag is located]

Ram Man: How goes the categorisation?

[Half-panel shows Air-Bag nervously sweating, twiddling his fingers]

Air-Bag: Um...what categorisation?

**Panel#4:** [Ram-Man raises an eyebrow]

[Half-Panel, he then asks]

Ram-Man: You _did _remember to categorise the archeological dig Man-E-Faces discovered? The one with the odd symbols?

* * *

Page 2:

**Panel#5: **[Air-Bag, embarrassed, rubbed the back of his cranium.]

Air-Bag: [nervously] Um, nope! No, not at all. Heh heh...

[Half-panel, there's an off-panel explosion]

**Panel#6: **[Ram-Man then turns around to see massive commotion outside the Archives]

Ram Man: [surprised] What in Etheria...

Air-Bag: [frightened] W-what's going on out there?

**Panel#7: **[Outside the streets, an army of identical blue and grey guardsmen are forming a blockade near the Archives. Some of them have been heavily battered, but all of them are undoubtedly shaken. The air is thick with fear and panic]

Guard#1: H-hold your positions.

Guard#2: Game over, man, game over!

**Panel#8:**

Air-Bag: [unnerved] We-we should leave, Ram-Man.

[Half-Panel, Ram-Man turns to his student, growing increasingly wary]

Ram-Man: Strange...no force has attacked the Crystal City directly in a hundred years.

* * *

Page 3:

**Panel#9: **[Suddenly, the Guards are nervous when an ominous shadow looms over the Archives.]

[Half-Panel, then an explosion tears down one of the Guard perimeters]

**Panel#10: **[It is here that the attackers are identified; a combined army of Snake-Men wielding wooden clubs and cyborg soldiers with skull-helmets.]

**Panel#11: **[one of the guards, Kay-La, deploys her gun-arm before raising her battle mask.]

Kay-La: Hold it right there! This here'll be your last warning; turn back now, or face the consequences.

Voice: I think not, insolent child...

**Panel#12:** [a hooded figure walks to the front of the invading army, holding a withered staff in one bony hand]

Voice: I have traced the Sword's energy trail here. Now tell me...

[Half-Panel, the hooded figure pulls back the hood, and he's revealing himself as...Skeletor.]

Skeletor: Where is the Sword of Power?

**Panel#13:** [Kay-La, unamused, points her weapon arm at Skeletor]

Kay-La: [Speech balloon] Whoever you are, I don't know what kind'a sword you're babbling about, but even if I knew what in the nine Moons you're referrin' to, I wouldn't give you what you came for.

**Panel#14:** [the entire assembly of Snake-Men soldiers begin hissing angrily at Kay-La's show of defiance].

Skeletor: [Whilst raising a bony finger]: So be it. Soldiers of Greyskull! Fan out and surround every building, every alley. Tind what was stolen from me-even if you have to tear this city to _pieces! _Snakemen, rip these foolish guardsmen asunder! Take no prisoners!

[Half-Panel]

Snake-Man#1: For Skeletor!

Snake-Man#2: Death to the Descendants of Randor!

* * *

Page 4:

**Panel#15:**

Air-Bag: Eep.

Ram-Man: We have to leave. Now.

[Half-Panel, the door bursts open]

**Panel#16:** [A full-page spread shows Kay-La fighting Statixx as they burst through the door in true blockbuster fashion]

Page 4:

**Panel#17:** [Statixx fires two electrical blasts at Kay-La]

Statixx: You're finished, finished! I'll have yer guts for insulation, lation.

**Panel#18:** [Kayla uses her bulky arm to deflect the electrical projectiles]

Kay-La: Hon, you don't know the half of it.

[Half-Panel, Kay-La reaches underneath the nearest table, before finding something]

**Panel#19:** [Statixx notices Ram-Man and Air-Bag, before holding the two hostage.]

Statixx: Skeletor said no hostages, hostages. But I'm in a good mood, mood.

[Half-Panel, Air-Bag looks at Ram-Man with despair in his eyes.]

**Panel#20:** [Air-Bag and Ram-Man turn their attention to off-panel]

Voice: Funny thing 'bout electricity...

**Panel#21:** [Kay-La smirks, holding what looks like a rubberised baton]

Kay-La: It can be insulated

[Half-Panel, Kay-La throws the baton at Statixx's direction]

**Panel#22:** [In a full-page spread, Statixx screams in pain as the rubber baton insulates her energy levels, Air-Bag and Ram-Man taking that moment to stay far away from their would-be captor]

**Panel#23:** [Statixx, defeated, falls over on her face, her armour badly scorched.]

**Panel#24:** [Air-Bag and Ram-Man look at each other momentarily, almost as if they were relieved by Kay-La's sudden interference]

[Half-Panel, Kay-La walks over to the two civilians Statixx had threated to use as hostages]

Kay-La: Glad t' see yer both in one piece. Can't rightly say th' same for her. C'mon, the City Guard ain't gonna hold 'em back much longer. We gotta book now...

**Panel#25:** [Suddenly, the Archives are shook by an explosion at the front entrance.]

* * *

Page 5:

**Panel#26:** [In a full-page spread, we see the full extent of Skeletor's minions; Snake-Men soldiers charging alongside the robotic Soldiers of Greyskull. And at the head of the army is Cap'N Diamond-Eye, accompanied by Rivet-Head, Webb, Airachnos and Magmus]

**Panel#27:** [Cap'N Diamond Eye directs his gaze over to Kay-La, Ram-Man and Air-Bag.]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [eyes Kay-La] You incapacitated one o' me best mates.

[Half-Panel, the Cap'N smiles wolfishly at the three fools standing in his wake]

Cont; Gut 'em, boys.

* * *

Page#6

**Panel#28: **[the archives' back exit is intact, seemingly at peace. Until...]

**Panel#29:** [A fiery explosion blows the exit to all-hell, just as Air-Bag, Ram-Man and Kay-La retreat from the massive horde chasing them with laserfire]

**Panel#30: **[Kay-La, in the midst of running for her life, notices what looks like an Astro-Sub in the distance.]

[Half-Panel, her eyes narrow, showing fierce determination]

**Panel#31:** [Kay-La grips both Air-Bag and Ram-Man by their wrists before hurrying toward the Astro-Sub]

Air-Bag: [tries to cover his eyes, showing fear] We're not gonna make it!

Kay-La: [stubbornly dedicated] Not if ya keep yappin'!

**Panel#32:** [in the nick of time, the Astro-Sub takes off, leaving Diamond-Eye and his legion in the dust]

**Panel#33: **[The Cap'N was understandably angry at this development]

Diamond-Eye: [shouting] I'll git yer hides, Etherians! Even if tis the last thing I ever do, by Primus!

**Panel#34:** [Skeletor appears from the midst of his Horde]

Skeletor: [Speech Balloon] Let them flee. For now, they are the least of our worries.

_To Be Continued in Issue 3._


	4. Among Friends

Featuring: Rowdy-Ruff, Banshee, Ark-Hull. [Secondaries; Several Patrons, Bartender.]  
Summary: Set a month after Chapter 2, this tells the story of how the Defenders of Etheria were formed.

Cont; See Chapter 2

* * *

Page 1:

**Panel#1:** [We open at the front door of a tavern miles away from the now-occupied Crystal City]

[Half-Panel, a cloaked stranger walks inside the motley tavern]

**Panel#2:** [Inside, the bar is a ramshackle, almost medieval place. Refugees from all over Etheria crowd the bar, drowning their sorrows]

Patron#1: Can't believe the City's defense fell [I]that[/I] quickly..

Patron#2: Would've thought the guard put up more of a fight.

**Panel#3:** [cautiously, the stranger walks over to the bartender before sitting on one of the stools]

Stranger: [Speech Bubble] Glass of ale.

**Panel#4:** [Cautiously, the Bartender (a Lobster creature similar to Clawful) pours the stranger a glass]

[Half-Panel, the Bartender hands the stranger the glass.]

Bartender: [Speech Bubble] You've sure picked the oddest place for a drink, stranger.

**Panel#5:** [A close-up of the Stranger as he grins beneath a cloak]

Stranger: [Speech Bubble] I don't rightly recall being in the right place, partner.

[Half-Panel, he pulls the glass up to his throat.]

**Panel#6** [Suddenly, a loud crash was heard in the corner]

[Half-Panel, we cut to the middle of a barfight]

Drunkard#1: C'mere, you!

Drunkard#2: Dogpile, dogpile!

**Panel#7:** [five drunkards all dogpile on a small shadowy figure, forfieting elegance for clumsily-executed brute strength. But then...]

[Half-Panel, an armour fist bursts out from the pile of bickering bodies, punching them away]

* * *

Page 2:

**Panel#8:** [All five drunkards are flung toward the wall, as if they were ragdolls]

Voice: [Speech Balloon] Alright, creeps!

[Half-Panel, one of the Drunkards tries shaking his head to recover from such a wallop]

Voice: [Speech Balloon] You guys wanna knuckle san'wich?

**Panel#9:** [We then see who is responsible for starting the fight; a small, green-skinned goblin with large fists and pink ponytails, who is posed flexing her arm like Rosie The Riveter]

Rowdy-Ruff: Than that's what Rowdy-Ruff is gonna put on th' menu!

**Panel#10:** [All of a sudden, Rowdy-Ruff freezes in place as she hears gunfire]

Voice: [Speech Balloon] I reckon that's enough for t'day...

**Panel#11:** [The stranger's left hand reveals to be an arm-mounted machine gun, still smoking as the stranger pulls away his hood to reveal Ark-Hull]

Ark-Hull: [Speech Bubble] So how's about wrapping it up afore things get [I]really[/I] noisy in here? Hmm?

**Panel#12** [In a demonstration of childish irritation, Rowdy-Ruff walks up to Ark-Hull, flexing her muscles]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Speech Bubble] You got a lotta noive, pal. Stickin' ya beak into somethin' that don' concern ya...

**Panel#13:** [Suddenly, the Bar Door bursts open, revealing some unwanted guests; A squadron of Soldiers of Greyskull, Snort and Magmus]

Snort: [Grins whilst baring his claws] Oh goody, oh goody. More uncooperatin' joiks t' round up.

Magmus: [Speech Bubble in a monotone manner] Cork it, greaselips. Th' Cap'n wants anyone from the Crystal City rounded up, bagged and gassed.

[Half-Panel, Snort glares at Magmus]

Snort: [Speech Bubble] Who yous callin greaselips, ya walkin' Quarry?

* * *

Page 3:

**Panel#14** [Magmus nods to one of the Soldiers of Greyskull, signalling them to tag and bag the patrons.]

[Half-Panel, but just before the mechanical drones could lay a servo on a single drunkard...]

**Panel#15** [Ark-Hull shoots one of them down in a mid-shot panel, before aiming the gun at Snort]

Ark-Hull: [Speech Bubble] *tsk* *tsk* S'bad manners to burst in without an invitation.

**Panel#16:** [Suddenly, Magmus grabs Ark-Hull's right arm before slowly twisting it, showing no signs of anger]

Magmus: [Speech Bubble] Perhaps you don't understand the situation, fleshie.

[Half-Panel, Ark-Hull is thrown onto the ground]

Magmus: [Speech Bubble] When Skeletor tells you t' jump, you say...

**Panel#17** [Magmus suddenly turns around when he hears Rowdy-Ruff shouting, her fists flying toward him]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Speech Balloon] Drop an' gimme zero, rock-boy!

[Half-Panel, Rowdy-Ruff knocks Magmus cold with a single punch. ]

**Panel#18:** [As Magmus falls to the floor, Snort tries to pounce on Rowdy-Ruff]

Snort: [Speech Balloon] You liddle creep, I'll..

**Panel#19:** [A single punch from a now-recovered Ark-Hull cannons Snort into a crowd of Soldiers of Greyskull]

**Panel#20:** [In a sign of reluctant comraderie, Rowdy-Ruff hurriedly carries Ark-Hull out of the Bar]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Speech Balloon] You save my bacon, I save yours.

* * *

Page 4:

**Panel#21** [Up in the sky, Kay-La and the others in the Astro-Sub flew over the Forest, watching the devastation as the trees slowly began to wither and die]

Kay-La: [Speech Balloon] Oh no...

Ram Man: [Speech Balloon] I see no signs of pesticides or poison gas, yet the forest is already dropping like flies.

**Panel#22:** [Kay-La clenches her fist in anger]

Kay-La: [Speech Balloon] Why those low-down, no good...

Air-Bag: [Speech Balloon] Look! Down there!

**Panel#23:** [through an eagle-eye view of the forest, we see Rowdy-Ruff carrying Ark-Hull as the Soldiers of Greyskull fire lasers at them]

**Panel#24:** [At a close-up view, Rowdy-Ruff trips over a rotting bit of tree debris]

[Half-Panel, we see Rowdy-Ruff's face contorting in horror as the Soldiers of Greyskull begin closing up on her. All seems lost, until...]

* * *

Page 5:

**Panel#25:** [At the nick of time, Kay-La divebombs the Soldiers in the Astro-Sub, scattering them with such a ridiculous stunt]

**Panel#26:** [Just as the Soldiers are busy recovering, Kay-La opens the cockpit before motioning to Rowdy-Ruff to get inside]

Kay-La: [Speech Balloon] C'mon, git in! Quick!

**Panel#27:** [Quickly, Rowdy-Ruff jumps into the Astro-Sub cockpit, still carrying an unconscious Ark-Hull]

[Half-Panel, Kay-La quickly blasts off in the Astro-Sub, leaving the Soldiers behind in their dust]

_To Be Continued in Issue 4_


	5. From the Ashes of Time

_Featuring:_ Air-Bag, Rowdy-Ruff, Ark-Hull, Kay-La, Ram-Man, Banshee. [Secondaries: Skeletor, _ ]

Writer: Screampool2009. Artist: TBD

Summary: Taking place just after the end of Chapter 3. Now the Rebellion's all together. The Battle for Etheria Begins.

Cover: Our cover is the same as last time, but at the centre of the picture, two hands are gripping the Power Sword-one of them is Skeletor's, and the other is _.

Page 1:

**Panel#1: **[In the Astro-Sub, Ark-Hull manages to regain consciousness, but his vision is blurry]

Air-Bag: [Speech Bubble] Oh-uhm-you're awake.

Ram-Man: [Speech Bubble] You've been out for quite some time.

**Panel#2: **[Rowdy-Ruff peeks over Ram-Man's shoulder before waving]

Rowdy-Ruff: Hiya, cowboy. How wuz ya nap?

**Panel#3:** [A close-up of Ark-Hull's face shows a groggy expression of confusion.]

Ark-Hull: [Speech Bubble] Whuh-what happened? Did I miss somethin'?

**Panel#4:** [Kay-La was busy steering the ship, when she noticed something glistening in the distance]

Page 2:

**Panel#5: **[Ram-Man walked over to Kay-La's seat, before peering over her to see what could be in the distance]

Ram Mant: Hmm...could be a trap.

Kay-La: Not like we got much options open t'us, gran'pa. Look.

[Half-panel, Kay-La points to the Astro-Sub's fuel gauge, which is running on empty.]

Kay-La: We've been in th' air f' miles, an' we ain't gonna last much longer if'n we don't get fuel for the Astro-Sub.

**Panel#6: **[The Astro-Sub flies into the distance, heading straight for the glistening light.]

**Panel#7:** [However, in the distance, a large band of Snake-Men notice the Astro-Sub flying on its' course.]

Snake-Man#1: [Watches the Astro-Sub with a pair of primitive binoculars]

Snake-Man#2: Lord sssSkeletor musssst be informed.

[Half-Panel, a third Snake-Man walks up to the second, before saluting]

Snake-Man#2: [turns to face the Third Snake-Man] Contact the Cryssstal City at once.

**Panel#8:** [Not too far away, the Astro-Sub is parked near the outskirts of an abandoned fuel depot]

[Half-Panel, Kay-La is sitting atop the Astro-Sub, performing the repairs with her facial mask fully deployed]

**Panel#9:** [Ark-Hull helps Air-Bag fill an empty canister, just as Ram-Man idly sits next to the Astro-Sub, reading a small map of Etheria.]

Ram-Man: [Notices something about the map] Hmm...that's strange.

Page 3:

**Panel#10: **[Air-Bag notices Ram-Man looking at the map before timidly pitching in]

Air-Bag: What's wrong, master?

**Panel#11: **[Ram-Man motions Air-Bag to walk over to where he was seated]

[Air-Bag walks over to where Ram-Man is seated]

**Panel#12:** [Ram-Man points to a blank area of the map].

Ram-Man: Notice how we are in this area, outside the Industrial Sector. It doesn't describe where we are, despite the fact that we left the Crystal City and passed the Old Lands.

[Half-Panel, Air-Bag strokes his chin]

Air-Bag: The Old Lands? Th-that means we-we're in Gh-ghost territory.

Ram-Man: Nonsense. The Old Lands haven't been populated for fifty years. And this depot is evidence that someone-or rather, something-must have realised that...

**Panel#13:** [Suddenly, Ram-Man turns to see something in the distance, as evidenced by Rowdy-Ruff's screams]

Rowdy-Ruff: Hey guys-oof-we've got company!

Page 4:

**Panel#14: **[Quickly, Kay-La stops doing what she's doing, leaping from the roof of the Astro-Sub as she 'suits up']

Kay-La: Awright, lil' Rowdy! We're comin'!

**Panel#15: **[Nearby, Rowdy-Ruff is struggling to pin a harpy to the ground, keeping her tightly held in a bear-hug]

Harpy: [struggling to escape her captor's clutches, her wings virtually useless] Umph! Let me go, I haven't come to harm you nor your friends!

Rowdy-Ruff: [struggling to keep her opponent bound] Keep yappin', bird-brain! Oof-you ain't gonna-achk-snoop in all uninvited an' all...

**Panel#16:** [However, the struggle is interrupted via a splash panel by Kay-La and the others.]

Kay-La: [fully armoured] Kiddo! Knock it off!

**Panel#17:** [A mid-shot shows the Harpy struggling in Rowdy's bear-grip]

Rowdy-Ruff: Oof! Not likely, Kay-La! I ain't lettin' a harpy go! She could be tryin' to rob us!

Harpy: If-ungh-if I wanted to pilfer your belongings-ahk-I'd have flown away by now. But that's not why I'm here-ow!

**Panel#18:** [Suddenly, Kay-La points her cannon-arm at Rowdy]

Kay-La: Look, kiddo. Crushin' a passerby's bones t' powder ain't gonna get her t'talk. Why don't y'all let me talk t'her?

[Reluctantly, Rowdy-Ruff loosens her grip on the Harpy, before making an 'I'm watching you' hand-gesture.]

Page 4:

**Panel#19: **[Slowly, Kay-La retracts her armour, before smiling at the Harpy in a friendly manner.]

Kay-La: There. Now, how's about ya tell me 'bout what yer doin' here? Quick-smart, now.

**Panel#20: **[Brushing her wings, the Harpy introduces herself in a surprisingly calm manner]

Harpy: I'm sorry for the abruptness of my intrusion. My name is Banshee. I came here to check your ship when I saw it crash two miles from my home.

**Panel#22:** [Kay-La then holds out a welcome hand to Banshee.]

Kay-La: Well, how'd ya do? You've already met Rowdy...

[Half-Panel, as Banshee shows an annoyed look whilst Rowdy pulls faces at her from behind]

Banshee: [Light Sarcasm] Charmed, I'm sure.

**Panel#23:** [Kay-La smiles before handing her an empty canister as she turns to the others]

Kay-La: Okie-doke, everyone. Introduction's over, let's get this Astro-Sub up an' flyin'. Not sure how long we'll be safe here 'fore bone-face's army launches a full-scale attack.

Page 5:

**Panel#24:** [Cutting to the smoking ruins of the Crystal City, Skeletor sits on a throne at the Town Square, idly content with waiting for any one of his new minions to report.]

[Half-Panel, as the revived Skeletor glares at his half of the Power Sword]

Skeletor: You can continue to flee, Sorceress. But with this, I will find both you and my enemy's blade. Then, once I destroy the unified sword, no force of Good in the universe can stop me from tearing every place your precious champion may hide asunder. Brick by brick, I will not rest until every child of the House of Randor is extinguished and the universe firmly within my grasp.

**Panel#25:** [Skeletor turns to see something off-panel.]

Voice: Lord Skeletor...

Skeletor: Ah, my descendant.

**Panel#26:** [Cap'N Diamond-Eye, accompanied by three Snake-Men soldiers, salutes to Skeletor]

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: Th' Snake-Men 'ave spotted our merry band 'o runaways crash near Talon Mountain.

Skeletor: [gazing at the Cap'N while stroking his throne] Excellent. And the Sword?

**Panel#27:** [Snake-Man#3 steps in to speak with Skeletor]

Snake-Man#3: We have reassson to believe that the ssssword issss located nearby. Our sssscannerssss have detected a ssspike of energy coming from that area.

**Panel#28: **[Skeletor rests back on his throne, grinning with barely-restrained delight.]

Skeletor: Hmm, it seems my Snake-Men are becoming smarter. Keep a good eye on him, Diamond Dog, one day he might take your place. Very well. Prepare my forces and annex every square inch of the Mountain Range. Shoot down anyone who tries to escape.

**Panel#29:** [As Diamond-Eye skulks off, Skeletor briefly notifies him]

Skeletor: Oh, and if you fail at detaining the runaways, Captain, you and your crew shall meet a painful end at the hands of a man who has waited 200 years for this moment. Is that understood?

Cap'N Diamond-Eye: [trying to maintain his anger behind a front of loyalty] Aye, milord.

**Panel#30:** [POV shot as Skeletor gazes into the blade, preparing for the upcoming fight.]

Skeletor: You shall not escape from the full brunt of my anger. Sorceress. For on this day, my reign...

Page 6:

Skeletor: [Speech Bubble] ...draws _near._

**Panel#31:** [Cut back to the Depot, where Kay-La finishes the repairs on the Astro-Sub.]

Kay-La: [flexes her fingers, before wiping the sweat from her brow] Phew-ee! That's the repairs done'n'dusted.

**Panel#32:** [Leaping off the Astro-Sub, Kay-La walks over to Ark-Hull, who is sharpening his blade]

Kay-La: Hey, bud. Ya'll know where Rowdy is? I might need 'er t' check th' controls.

Ark-Hull: Oh, she took off with Ram-Man and Air-Bag to investigate the area.

[Half-Panel, Kay-La sighs, shaking her head in annoyance]

Kay-La: Great. Just great.

**Panel#33:** [Meanwhile, not far from the campsite, Ram-Man, Air-Bag and Rowdy-Ruff are exploring the surrounding area]

Ram-Man: Truly a beautiful sight.

Air-Bag: [sneezes] Ah-Choo!

Rowdy-Ruff: What's a-matter, Windy?

**Panel#34:** [Air-Bag dries a tear, as if he had an allergy to the surrounding vegetation]

Air-Bag: [Continues to sneeze] Ah-Choo! I miss the City. It's not- Ah-Choo!- as full of diseas..Ah-Choo! Diseases...

Rowdy: [Rolls her eyes] Oh brudder...

**Panel#35:** [Ram-Man suddenly hears the sound of twigs snapping in the distance]

Ram-Man: [without saying anything, he motions Air-Bag and Rowdy-Ruff to follow him out of the forest]

**Panel#36: **[Curious, Rowdy decided to keep walking along the trail, much to Air-Bag's dismay.]

Air-Bag: [whispering] Rowdy, c-come back! Y-you don't know what's there...

[Half-Panel, Rowdy disappears into the trees ahead of Air-Bag and Ram-Man.

Ram-Man: You were saying?

**Panel#37:** [Finding herself in the middle of the forest, Rowdy tries not to let the creepy ambience scare her silly]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Nervously chuckling] Whoever's there, you-you'd better not mess with me.

**Panel#38:** [All of a sudden, a cloaked stranger bumps into Rowdy]

Rowdy: Aah!

[Half-Panel, Rowdy punches the Stranger into a nearby tree, having been spooked by the stranger's unexpected appearance.]

Rowdy: [Startled] Don't you folks ever knock?!

Page 7:

**Panel#39:** [Slowly, the stranger pulls himself up from the ground, seemingly showing no ill effects]

Stranger: [brandishes the other half of the Power Sword, before speaking in a robotic tone] Do not be alarmed, citizen.

**Panel#40:** [Rowdy brandishes her fists, annoyed at the remark.]

Rowdy-Ruff: H-hey, pal. You back off, or I'll...

**Panel#41:** [The stranger pulls off his hood, revealing himself to be a robot; Sai-Borg. Slowly, he sheathes the blade.]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Baffled] Whuh-what? You're...you're a _robot_?

Sai-Borg; [Monotonously] Prime directive dictates I do not harm you.

Rowdy-Ruff: [stunned, she slowly loses consciousness] Whuh-whuh-huh? I...I dun feel so...

**Panel#42:** [Sai-Borg catches Rowdy-Ruff as she faints before helping her back to her feet.]

Sai-Borg: Directive 1; serve the public without question or hesitation.

[Half-Panel, he bows just as Rowdy-Ruff regains her footing]

Sai-Borg: I am at your disposal.

**Panel#43:** [Surprisingly, Rowdy takes the news well, extending a hand for the robot to shake.]

Rowdy: [enthusiastically] I'm Rowdy-Ruff. What's yours?

**Panel#44: **[Sai-Borg looks at Rowdy-Ruff, confused by her gesture]

Sai=Borg: [Confused] I am Sai-Borg. Wielder of the Power Sword and designated protector of Etheria.

**Panel#45:** [Rowdy shakes Sai-Borg's hand anyway]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Nervously chuckling] Whoever's there, you-you'd better not mess with me.

**Panel#46:** [All of a sudden, a cloaked stranger bumps into Rowdy]

Rowdy: I have no idea what'cha talking about, stranger. But I kinda like you. You're cute, for a tin-head.

[Half-Panel, Sai-Borg's optics begin to flare.]

Sai-Borg: [Still confused] This unit does not know your meaning.

Voice: Welcome, stranger.

Page 8:

**Panel#47:** [Teela walks over to Rowdy-Ruff, still wearing her Cobra Headdress as plant-life grows from her footprints.]

Teela: [Shows warmth to Rowdy-Ruff] Sai-Borg was only recently created. He has yet to learn basic emotions.

**Panel#48:** [Rowdy, no doubt baffled by Teela, tilts her head.]

Rowdy-Ruff: An' you are?

**Panel#49:** [Teela places the Staff of Ka aside as she answers Rowdy's question]

Teela: I am the Sorceress of Grayskull. Or rather, _was_ the sorceress of Grayskull. You can call me Teela Randor, Sorceress of the House of Randor

[Half-Panel, Rowdy tilts her head questioningly]

Rowdy-Ruff: Who?

**Panel#50:** [Suddenly, Teela hears the sound of Skeletor's laughter]

Teela: [Angered] Skeletor is here...

Sai-Borg: [Shows a sense of unease] Incoming threat. Unit must...

[Half-Panel, Teela turns to Sai-Borg before placing a hand on his wrist]

Teela: [Feeling regret] You are not ready to fight him just yet. Take the sword and follow This one.

**Panel#51:** [Sai-Borg nods, showing no emotion in complying with Teela's orders]

Teela: [turns to Rowdy-Ruff] The situation is urgent. Take Sai-Borg and escape from Talon Mountain while you can.

Rowdy-Ruff: [showing reluctance] But what about...

**Panel#52: **[Quickly, Teela cuts Rowdy off]

Teela: [Her voice firm] I am a relic from a long-dead past. You and your friends must leave. The future of everything lies in your hands.

**Panel#53:** [With no choice, Rowdy takes Sai-Borg out from the forest, accompanied by Teela. But instead of a quick escape, they find...]

Page 9:

**Panel#54:** [A splash page showing Skeletor and his Snake-Men pushing Air-Bag, Ram-Man, Kay-La, Banshee and Ark-Hull into a corner, surrounding them on every side.]

Skeletor: [Notices Rowdy-Ruff] I must congratulate you, runaways. Instead of wasting my manpower finding the Sorceress, you end up delivering both her and the other half of the Sword of Randor right in my hands.

**Panel#55:** [Suddenly, Teela appears between the Runaways and Skeletor's army, eyes glowing with ancient power]

Teela: These children will not fall into your hands, this day. And the Sword doesn't belong to you, it belongs to the rightful owners of Grayskull!

**Panel#55:** [In a close-up shot, Skeletor smirks, pointing his blade at Teela in a display of savoring victory]

Skeletor: A pity you do not live to see another day, Sorceress. I will have that sword, even if I have to pry it from your new so-called 'champion'!

Voice: Halt!

**Panel#56:** [Sai-Borg, wielding the blade, points it at Skeletor as a warning gesture]

Rowdy-Ruff: Sai-Borg, c'mon!

Sai-Borg: This unit orders the immediate release of the Creator. In exchange for this unit's life.

**Panel#57:** [Teela calls out to Sai-Borg, her powers waning]

Teela: [Frightened] Sai-Borg, no! You are not prepared...

Skeletor: Silence!

**Panel#58:** [Calmly, Skeletor walks up to Sai-Borg, wielding his sword.]

Skeletor: [bristling with barely-restrained anger] I have waited 200 years too long to let that sword fall into your hands.

**Panel#59: **[Skeletor circles Sai-Borg in a predatory manner, ready to strike at any moment.]

Skeletor: [savoring the taste of blood as he whispers] Let the battle be joined...

**Panel#60:** [Suddenly, Skeletor attacks Sai-Borg, lashing out at Teela's creation in a ferocious display of force]

**Panel#61:** [In self-defence, Sai-Borg tries to defend himself as best as he can, struggling to keep Skeletor on his toes.]

Page 10:

**Panel#62:** [But in a splash page, Skeletor knocks the sword from Sai-Borg,s grasp before graphically plunging his blade into Sai-Borg's right shoulder]

[Half-Panel, Sai-Borg, immobilised, falls to the ground as Skeletor pins the would-be Champion to the ground]

Skeletor: [Readying himself for the kill] Puny...

**Panel#63:** [Skeletor then cuts off Sai-Borg's arm]

Skeletor: ...Pathetic...

**Panel#64:** [From here, he curbstomps Sai-Borg with the blade, showing a darker, angrier side]

Skeletor: ..Arrogant...

**Panel#65:** [Finally, Skeletor plunges the blade only inches away from Sai-Borg's heart]

Skeletor: ...Unskilled upstart! You call yourself a Champion of Grayskull?

Sai-Borg: [Defiant] Krtz...Must...fulfill...Prime Directive...

[Half-Panel, Skeletor plunges the blade slightly closer, causing Sai-Borg to scream in pain]

**Panel#66:** [Savoring the sweet taste of victory, Skeletor sadistically keeps pushing in the blade]

Skeletor: I have been waiting a lifetime for this moment! And nothing shall stop...

Rowdy-Ruff: [Furious] Oh, no ya don't!

**Panel#67:** [Suddenly, Skeletor smacks Rowdy-Ruff aside. Furious that another upstart had stopped him from his revenge, Skeletor walks over to Rowdy-Ruff]

Skeletor: [Growing increasingly angrier as he grips Rowdy-Ruff by her scruff] You! Though you do not possess the Sword, I shall make sure your death is quick!

Voice: Vrtz...let...her...go...

**Panel#68:** [Suddenly, Skeletor turns to face a heavily wounded, almost deactivated Sai-Borg slowly walking toward him]

Sai-Borg: [Now displaying anger through his flickering optics] Krtz...the fight-figh-figh-fight...is with this unit...unhand...my...friend...

**Panel#69: **[Skeletor smirks, before dropping Rowdy-Ruff as he grips the sword still imbedded in Sai-Borg's chest.]

Skeletor: [Satisfied] You champions never know when to simply crawl away and die.

**Panel#70:** [Sai-Borg then grips Skeletor's blade, before slowly trying to pull the sword from his chest]

Sai-Borg: [Barely functioning, but still determined] The prime directive...must be carried out...

[Half-Panel, Sai-Borg pulls the blade from his chest before he tries to throw it at Skeletor...only he can't.]

**Panel#71:** [Unfortunately, Sai-Borg freezes in place, still holding the Sword]

Sai-Borg: This...this unit c-cannot...terminate target...target is a...living organism...

[Half-Panel, Skeletor pulls the sword from his grasp before kicking Sai-Borg to the ground.]

Skeletor: [Amused] Pathetic. As much as it pains me to say this, your foolishness has saved you this time.

**Panel#72:** [Skeletor walks away from the battle, carrying his half of the Power Sword while leaving the other half behind]

Skeletor: [Serious] But mark my words, machine. The next time we meet, I will carve your lifeless carcass into a new throne.

**Panel#73:** [As Skeletor's minions fly away, Sai-Borg shuts down and collapses, just as Rowdy-Ruff helps him into the Astro-Sub.]

Kay-La: [she turns to Teela] I don't like this...he could'a finished 'im.

Teela: [concerned] Aye. But after all we have lost in the past, we have gained something here and now.

**Panel#74:** [As the Astro-Sub flies into the sunset, Teela finishes her narration]

Teela: [Speech Bubble] Though our former lives have been decimated by the fires of time, a new purpose rises from the ashes. Reborn, we shall burn brightly in the darkness. From now on, we are no longer stragglers on the road of life. We have been reborn, and as the Guardians of Etheria, we will not go quietly into the night. That is our pledge.

**_The Beginning._**


	6. Battle Beneath The Surface

_Defenders of Etheria-Script[s]- Issue 5_

_Featuring:_ Teela, Sai-Borg, Ark-Hull, Rowdy-Ruff, Kay-La, Air-Bag, Ram-Man, Banshee, Skeletor. [Secondaries: Soldiers of Grayskull, Bite, Ssslither.]

Writer: Screampool2009. Artist: TBD

Summary: Surrounded on all sides by the forces of darkness, our heroes retreat underground to evade detection.

Cover A: Our cover shows Rowdy-Ruff and Kay-La hiding behind a boulder, while a snakelike shadow is looming menacingly over the hiding rebels.

Page 1:

**Panel#1: **[Continuing from Last Issue, we see the Rebels searching for a new hideout beneath Etheria's surface.]

Kay-La: [Speech Bubble] I gotta hand it to ya, Sorceress. This'd be the last place anybody would look.

**Panel#2: **[Teela and the others walk through an underground tunnel. Behind Teela, Ram-Man is carrying a heavily damaged Sai-Borg.]

Teela: For now, Kay-La, we are ill-prepared to fight Skeletor's soldiers head-on. We will need safe haven from His grasp.

Ram-Man: [Inquisitive] I always wanted to explore Subtheria. Only wish it were of my own volition, instead of being necessity.

**Panel#3:** [Teela stops in her path, before raising the Staff of Ka.]

Teela: Here. We shall camp here.

[Half-panel shows Teela using the Staff of Ka to fashion a modest campsite.]

**Panel#4:** [The others watch her in awe, surprised to see that Teela is capable of using such magic]

Page 2:

**Panel#5: **[Cut to several hours later, where the mood is somewhat optimistic; Rowdy-Ruff is gathering firewood from the mushrooms growing around the campsite, Ram-Man and Air-Bag are mapping out the terrain, and Teela is healing Sai-Borg's extensive injuries.]

[Half-Panel, Sai-Borg's expression is less optimistic.]

Sai-Borg: Mistress, I…I apologise for my less-than rational actions. This unit failed to properly obey a direct order.

**Panel#6: **[Teela looks at Sai-Borg as she finishes the repairs]

Teela: At this point, all is forgiven. For now, we live to fight another day. That is all that matters.

[Half-Panel, Sai-Borg examines his fully repaired arm, now coursing with his mistress' magic]

Teela: The sword is incomplete, meaning that your power is no match for Skeletor. All that's important right now is finding help.

Page 3:

**Panel#7: **[Checking in with Ark-Hull, here he is seen practicing his aim on a few boulders, having painted target symbols on said boulders earlier.]

[Half-Panel, Ark-Hull checks the targeting scope for his arm-mounted gun]

**Panel#8: **[Suddenly, Ark-Hull lets loose a volley of lead on the boulders.]

**Panel#9:** [As Ark-Hull checks the ammunition counter, Kay-La turns up on the firing range to try her aim.]

Kay-La: Y'want some help, cowboy?

[Half-Panel, Kay-La deploys her own cannon arm before using it on the boulders, blasting one of them to pebbles.]

**Panel#10:** [Ark-Hull then snarls before blasting the other two apart with his fully-reloaded gun-arm.]

Page 3:

**Panel#11: **[Ark-Hull then turned to glare at Kay-La before resetting the ammunition counter]

Ark-Hull: Not bad. For an amateur.

**Panel#12: **[Kay-La, annoyed by Ark-Hull's attitude, sheathes her arm cannon]

Kay-La: Thanks. Y'all ain't bad yaself. Forgettin' how rude y'are.

**Panel#13:** [Ark-Hull sneers at Kay-La before he whispers]

Ark-Hull: [Whispering] You honestly think I came with that tin-bucket 'cause I'm nice? Grow up, sweetheart.

[Half-Panel, Ark-Hull walks away from the firing range]

**Panel#14:** [A close-up shows the disgust on Kay-La's face as she watches the bounty hunter walk off like that]

Kay-La: [Sarcastically] A true charmer, ain't 'cha?

**Panel#15:** [Meanwhile, Rowdy returns to the campfire with an armful of mushrooms for the fire]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Content] Here y'are, Teela. This'll keep us nice n' fed.

Voice: For now, anyways.

Page 4:

**Panel#16: **[Ark-Hull is spotted leaning against a boulder. He has no intention of staying behind, as his body language would suggest]

Ark-Hull: I, for one, ain't standing here waiting until Boneface crashes our little hidey-hole. I've got places better than here in the firing line.

[Half-Panel, Rowdy-Ruff drops the mushrooms before walking up to Ark-Hull, visibly steaming]

**Panel#17: **[Rowdy walks up to Ark-Hull, who was already packing supplies]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Irritated] Why I oughtta...

Ark-Hull: [Interrupts] Get slaughtered? Like everyone else on this planet? Not me, sweetcakes.

**Panel#18:** [Teela teleports right in front of Ark-Hull, seemingly reluctant about Ark-Hull's choice, before she stops Rowdy-Ruff from confronting the bounty hunter as she speaks to Ark-Hull]

Teela: [Cautious] If that is your wish, friend, than you may leave us without any punches thrown. But remember, fate is as fickle as the autumn wind. You may find yourself uncomfortable with undergoing this solitude.

[Half-Panel, Ark-Hull walks out on Teela, freeing himself from their burden]

Ark-Hull: [Confident] Feh. I'll be nothin' but bleached bones drying under the desert sun once they find me. Happy trails.

**Panel#19:** [A mid-shot shows Ark-Hull exiting the campsite, almost as if he's fading away into the shadows.]

Page 5:

**Panel#20:** [Rowdy-Ruff glares at Teela, not sure what to think of the situation]

Rowdy-Ruff: [Irritated] Why didn't ya lemme pound 'im?

**Panel#21:** [Close-up of Teela's face, showing that even she is unsure of whatever is looming on the horizon]

Teela: You cannot change an individual's mind through force, Rowdy. 'Tis best to let that individual decide his own path.

Page 6:

**Panel#22:** [Cut to above-ground, where a Snake-Man patrol is searching the perimeter, of a desert accompanied by two noble-looking officials. One of them is holding a strange scanning device]

Snake-Man#1: Ssscannersss indicate no life formssss within a hundred milessss.

[Half-Panel, Snake-Man#1 then turns his attention to one of them, a light brown Snake-Man]

Snake-Man#1: Your inssstructionsss, lord Bite?

**Panel#23:** [In a close-up shot, we see the Snake-Man Lord hissing in anticipation]

Bite: Continue sssearching. Ssskeletor will reward usss. Once we have found the rebelsss, I shall take pleasure in ssstomping their leader into the ground.

Snake-Lady: Assssuming we find them, dearesssst brother.

**Panel#24: **[Bite then turns to the Snake-Lady before glaring at his sister]

Bite: Lord Ssskeletor will reward ussss sssoon, Sslither. My sssweetest ssssister.

[Half-Panel, Ssslither hisses in anger]

Ssslither: You are naive, dearessst brother. We cannot trusssst that bone-faced demon for long.

**Panel#25:** [Another Snake-Man rushes over to Ssslither and Bite, carrying a beeping tracking device]

Snake-Man#2: Your majestiessss-[insert hissing sound]-we have detected ssseveral heat signaturessss below the sssurface.

**Panel#26:** [Lord Bite's fangs contort into a sinister smile at this news]

Lord Bite: Excellent! We shall prepare to attack them with a frontal assssault.

**Panel#27:** [Lady Ssslither, on the other hand, rudely interjects]

Lady Ssslither: Your weak mind hasss alwayssss proven to be a hindrance, brother. If we attack them via a frontal asssault, than they will essscape to the sssurface. Bessst to sssneak passst them and sssurround the catacombsss below.

**Panel#28:** [Lord Bite, in a midshot, bares his fangs at his sister]

Lord Bite: Ssskeletor commands usss to do ssso.

**Panel#29:** [Lady Sslither, however, glares coldly at her brother]

Lady Ssslither: Clearly the frontal asssault angle hasn't worked before, you mud-brained baffoon. We will ussse the element of sssurprissse, ssince they will be expecting our forcesss to advance on them en masssse.

**Panel#29:** [Reluctantly, Lord Bite relents to his sister's advice, before issuing a command to Snake-Man#2]

Lord Bite: Prepare a sstrike force to accompany my sissster.

Snake-Man#2: [Saluting] At once sir! For Ssskeletor.

Lady Sslither: [grins with a hint of malice]

Page 7:

**Panel#30:** [Cut back to underground, during nightfall. Most of the rebels are fast asleep, except for Banshee, who is on night watch, and a meditating Teela]

**Panel#31:** [In a close-up shot, Teela is seen concentrating hard on maintaining a magical barrier around the camp.]

**Panel#32: **[Banshee then hears a voice from outside their camp]

Voice: S-someone...h-help me...

Banshee: [Spooked] W-Who's out there?

**Panel#33:** [As if fate decided to answer Banshee's question, she sees an injured figure limping toward their campsite]

Voice: P-Please...he-help me..

[Half-panel, the figure falls to the ground, presumably injured.]

**Panel#34:** [Banshee flies over to the figure's location]

[Half-Panel, Banshee lands on the ground before tending to the figure]

Banshee: Teela! I need some assistance here!

**Panel#35:** [Teela suddenly wakes up from her meditation before rushing over to Banshee's side]

**Panel#36:** [Teela summons some light to help Banshee see the injured figure]

[Half-Panel, Teela's light reveals the figure's identity; a wounded Etherian Guardsman]

Guardsman: ...Th-khaff-they're h-here...

**Panel#37:** [Slowly, Banshee lifts the injured Guardsman, careful not to worsen his injuries]

Banshee: He's bleeding very fast, I'll need to heal him quickly.

**Panel#38:** [Teela suddenly has a realisation]

Teela: The others!

[Half-Panel, Teela runs back to the campsite, just as Banshee tries supporting the guard's weight on her shoulders]

Page 9:

**Panel#39:** [Cut to the camp, where the Rebels are peacefully sleeping.]

[Half-Panel, a hundred eyes glare at them from the shadows, lying in wait]

**Panel#40:** [In a close-up shot, Air-Bag slowly wakes up when he hears a faint hissing sound]

Air-Bag: Whuh-whuzzat?

[Half-Panel, Air-Bag then notices the sound growing louder. He gulps, unsure about what was going on.]

**Panel#41: **[Desperately, Air-Bag tries shaking Rowdy-Ruff awake.]

Air-Bag: [Whispering] _Rowdy_.

[Half-Panel, Air-Bag then hears Teela's footsteps, before he tries again.]

Air-Bag: Rowdy, _please-pretty-please _wake up.

**Panel#42:** [Slowly, Rowdy-Ruff yawns before waking up]

Rowdy: [Tired] Whuh...Air-Bag? Why you wakin' me up this ear-

**Panel#43:** [Suddenly, the campfire goes out, leaving them in the darkness.]

Air-Bag: [Whimpering]

Rowdy: Relax, it's probably..

**Panel#44:** [They hear the hissing sound, this time much louder]

Air-Bag: [Scared] Rowdy?

Rowdy: [Unnerved] Y-yeah?

Air-Bag: Sh-should w-we be hearing that noise right n-now?

**Panel#45:** [Suddenly, a bright flash of light catches everyone off-guard]

Rowdy: [Quivering] W-we're screwed if that's who I think it is...

**Panel#46:** [Lady Ssslither takes two steps away from a small force of Snake-Men before drawing her blade]

Lady Ssslither: Well, well, well. Sssome nice tasssty rodentsssss, scurrying around in the darknessss.

[Half-Panel, Ssslither's expression is unnervingly calm as she strokes her sword, her tongue flickering in the light of several spotights.]

Lady Ssslither: It'll be a sssshame to leave ssscrapsss for the rest. Oh well.

**Panel#47:** [Suddenly, the entire camp is surrounded by several Snake-Men arriving in tunnelling machines]

Page 10:

**Panel#48:** [Teela arrives too late to warn the others.]

[Half-Panel, her expression shows great horror]

Teela: No..not again, no!

**Panel#48:** [In a full-page spread, the Rebels are taken hostage by Bite and Ssslither's attack group. Ssslither takes this opportunity to mock her prisoners]

Lady Ssslither: Foolish rodentssss. Take a look around you. Ssssee how you have all played into our handssss. Outnumbered. Helplesssss. Defeated.

[Half-Panel, Ssslither than notices that the Rebels are one member short]

LAdy Ssslither: Hhm...there wasss another rebel amongssst your pitiful group.

**Panel#49: **[As if to answer her query, Sai-Borg appears in front of Ssslither, holding.]

Sai-Borg: [Coldly] Life-preservation protocol; engaged. Requesting peaceful evacuation.

Page 10:

**Panel#50:** [Lord Bite, however, steps forward to confront Sai-Borg.]

**Panel#51:** [In a close-up, Lord Bite's eyes widen in shock upon seeing the sword Sai-Borg is holding; the other half of the Power Sword.]

Lord Bite: [Angered] That sssword! It belongsss to the accurssssed House of Randor!

Lady Ssslither: [Off-Panel] Well, you fool! Don't stand there! Kill the Sssson of Randor!

[Half-Panel, Lord Bite slowly draws his own blade.]

**Panel#51:** [Quickly, Lord Bite pounces on the inexperienced Sai-Borg.]

**Panel#52:** [In a surprising show of swordsmanship, Lord Bite manages to box his opponent into a corner, whaling on Sai-Borg as the unit tries to defend himself whilst ineffectually blocking the Snake Lord's attack]

Lord Bite: Ha! What sluggishness is this? I would've preferred a real challenge from one who wields the Cursed Blade of Randor!

Sai-Borg: Urgh...this unit cannot-arg!

[Half-Panel, Lord Bite knocks Sai-Borg off-balance]

**Panel#53:** [Driven by bloodthirst, Lord Bite thrashes the defenceless machine]

**Panel#54:** [Lord Bite, however, steps forward to confront Sai-Borg]

Sai-Borg: Unit...cannot...harm aggressor.

Lord Bite: Yes..Yes! Grovel at my feet, whelp! Grovel and beg! For you are not fit to wield that blade!

**Panel#55:** [Suddenly, a close-up shot of Sai-Borg shows him being contacted by Teela]

Teela: [Speech Bubble] Sai-Borg! I did not have the chance to tell you at Talon Mountain, but your power is strong. You must unlock it's true potential! Say the words.

Sai-Borg: [Struggling beneath Lord Bite's relentless assault] Ahck...Might and Magic...

[Half-Panel, Teela is fighting off various Snake-Men as she contacts Sai-Borg]

Teela: [Thought Bubble] Concentrate, Sai-Borg. Concentrate every fibre of your circuitry. Let the sword be as much a part of you as if it were your own heart. Now...say the words!

**Page 11:**

Panel#56: [In a two-page spread, Sai-Borg bursts free from Bite's assault before holding the sword skyward.]

Sai-Borg: [Shouting] By the Might of Good and the Magic of Light, let Etheria empower me with all that is right!

Page 13:

**Panel#57:** [A close-up shows Lord Bite looking off-panel with an expression of shock]

Lord Bite: Nhgnh...no!

**Panel#58:** [Another close-up shows five panels, each one comprising of Banshee, Rowdy-ruff, Air-Bag, Ram-Man and Teela]

Banshee: What in-?

Rowdy-Ruff: Oh yeah!

Ram-Man: By the Crystals..

Air-Bag: How is this even...?

Teela: The prophecy has come true...

**Panel#59:** [A full-body shot shows the newly transformed Sai-Borg; instead of being mostly grey and teal, his right arm, the right side of his chest, his upper legs and the right side of his face is coursing with green digital energy; a perfect fusion between magic and technology]

Teela: [Off-Panel Speech Bubble] ...The Power of the Good lives again.

Sai-Borg: [surprised] This unit-I- am experiencing...an unusual power surge. I feel...stronger.

Page 14:

**Panel#60:** [Angered, Lord Bite slowly pulls himself up from the ground, still holding his sword]

Lord Bite: You...you will pay for this!

[Half-Panel, Lord Bite charges at the newly-empowered Sai-Borg]

**Panel#61:** [With his newly-found strength, Sai-Borg narrowly manages to block Lord Bite's attack, almost stopping the Serpent Noble in his tracks.]

Lord Bite: What in...how is this possible?!

[However, Sai-Borg's strength causes Lord Bite's blade to shatter like brittle glass.]

**Panel#62:** [The sheer force throws Lord Bite 8 feet away from the fight.]

**Panel#63:** [Slowly, Sai-Borg walks up to Lord Bite, sword poised to strike.]

**Panel#64:** [A mid-shot shows Lord Bite slowly recovering from the force of impact. Groggily, he sees Sai-Borg standing in front of him, holding the Sword.]

[Half-Panel, Lord Bite closes his eyes.]

Lord Bite: F-finish me...

**Panel#65:** [However, much to everyone's surprise, Sai-Borg slowly sheaths his sword instead of finishing off Lord Bite on the spot.]

Sai-Borg: No. I cannot terminate a beaten opponent. It is in my programming that I protect all life. Including yours.

[Half-Panel, Sai-Borg helps Lord Bite to his feet in a sign of nobility]

Page 12:

**Panel#66:** [At first, Lord Bite shows confusion at Sai-Borg's display of mercy.]

[Half-Panel, Lord Bite slowly picks up his blade before snarling]

Lord Bite: [Bitter] There ssshall be another day...and when we crossss pathsss again.

**Panel#67:** [Lord Bite sheaths his blade before spitting in Sai-borg's face.]

Lord Bite: It sssshall be assss enemiessss...

[Half-Panel, Lord Bite slowly limps away just as the other Snake-Men beat a hasty retreat.]

**Panel#68:** [A mid-shot shows Rowdy-Ruff and Kay-La watching the Snake-Men retreating from the caves]

Rowdy-Ruff: Is it over?

Kay-La: [Grim] Nope. Not by a long shot, Rowdy.

**Panel#69:** [Ram-Man walks up to Teela and Sai-Borg, the latter having sheathed his sword]

Ram-Man: It appears we are no longer safe here. We'll have to head north through the catacombs.

Teela: A wise decision. Though for now, we have gained a small victory.

Sai-Borg: Agreed, Sorceress. I have never felt so much power.

**Panel#70:** [In a mid-shot, Teela turns to Sai-Borg]

Teela: Indeed. From hereon in, you cannot transform back to your previous form. Since Grayskull is under Skeletor's grasp, it would be unwise to return that power until we have unified both halves of the Power Sword.

Sai-Borg: A tactical deficiency, considering our numbers.

[Half-Panel, Ram-Man interjects]

Ram-Man: Aye, but I know who might be able to help us.

-To Be Continued in Issue 6; Frozen Wastes of the North.-


End file.
